Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a power supplying method thereof, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a power supplying method thereof, which can prevent damage to a circuit component even though an alternating current (AC) power plug is connected without a backlight or a video circuit during assembly or a test process.
Description of Related Art
A display apparatus, such as a television (TV), operates by receiving power from an internal or external power supply. The display apparatus includes a plurality of components, such as a video circuit, a backlight driver, a backlight, an audio reproducer, and the like, to which electric power may be supplied.
FIG. 6 is a circuit diagram illustrating a power supplying structure of a general display apparatus.
The display apparatus includes a main power supply 10 which converts an input voltage into voltages needed for respective components and supplies the converted voltages to the respective components. The display apparatus also includes a standby power supply 30 which generates standby power while the display apparatus is in a standby mode and controls the main power supply 10 to turn on in response to a power-on signal. As shown in FIG. 6, if the power-on signal is input via a photo coupler 35 of the standby power supply 30, a transistor switch Q1 is switched on and off, so that the standby power supply 30 can supply a control voltage to a switching integrated circuit (IC) 14 in order to control the main power supply 10.
In general, assembly or testing may be performed by supplying an AC voltage to the display apparatus while the video circuit is absent. If the video circuit is absent, a power-on signal may not be transmitted from the video circuit. During assembly or testing, the main power supply 10 must operate even though the video circuit is absent. Therefore, as shown in FIG. 6, the output terminal of the standby power supply 30 is connected to the power-on signal input terminal of the video circuit, so that the main power supply 10 can operate whenever an AC voltage is supplied.
However, as the power is supplied to the respective components of the display apparatus when the AC power is supplied without a connection between the backlight and the video circuit, the circuit may be damaged.
In particular, abnormal discharge of electric charges stored in a capacitor, or similar energy storage element, may damage the circuit components.